


Command Me to Be Well

by Marks



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Nino's his right-hand man, Jean's the king now, Loyalty, M/M, Melancholy, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: “Your Majesty.”Jean frowns. “Get up,” he says. “You don’t have to do that.”“I’m pretty sure I do,” Nino says, looking up from the place where he kneels. But then he rises, just as Jean asked. “I had to do that, too, because you told me to.” He leans in conspiratorially and whispers into Jean’s ear, “That’s how this whole king thing works.”





	Command Me to Be Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/gifts).



> Just a little treat for you, mugen! Happy Yuletide and ALL HAIL JEAN THE RELUCTANT KING!
> 
> Also, feel free to hassle me for going the cliché Hozier title route.

“Your Majesty.”

Jean frowns. “Get up,” he says. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I’m pretty sure I do,” Nino says, looking up from the place where he kneels. But then he rises, just as Jean asked. “I had to do that, too, because you told me to.” He leans in conspiratorially and whispers into Jean’s ear, “That’s how this whole king thing works.”

“I did this for ACCA,” Jean says. “For the safety of Dowa, not some weird power trip.”

Nino laughs. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Jean.” And that’s not just because Jean is the king now; Nino’s been his loyal subject for years.

*

Schwan still gets to stay in the castle. Jean says it’s a favor to Lotta, but Nino knows he just feels sorry for the guy. Some of Jean’s advisors say this is a bad move, that there are enough people in Dowa still loyal to Schwan that letting him live is putting Jean’s life in danger.

But those advisors aren’t in the castle day in and day out, like Nino. Schwan skulks around and haunts every dusty corner like some sort of snobby ghost. He mopes a lot, making trouble for the sole remaining member of his royal guard, but he’s not plotting anything. He’s not smart enough. Besides, the last time someone tried to take out Jean, Nino jumped in front of that bullet and he’d do it again without a thought. His side stings, as though it’s reminding him that being shot hurts like a bitch, but the lingering pain almost makes Nino proud.

That’s what it means to be the king’s right-hand man.

“You there,” Schwan says, emerging from the shadows. He wears a triumphant grin, like he’d surprised Nino somehow. Nino lets him think this.

“Yes?” Nino asks. “Did you need something?” He watches as Schwan’s eyebrows knit together, waiting for the title that never comes. 

But, to Schwan’s credit, he isn’t ruffled for long. Instead, he squares his shoulders, drawing himself up to his full princely height. “Where do you always go at night?"

What a loaded question. Nino shoots him an innocent smile. “Lots of places. Do you mean when I leave the castle or when I stay in?”

Schwan waves one hand dismissively. “Everyone knows what happens when you stay in,” he says, which nearly makes Nino laugh out loud. This kid has potential. “I don’t care about that. Take me out with you the next time you go.”

Nino stares at Schwan. “I’ll think about it,” he says after a while, even though his mind’s already made up.

*

Nino stumbles back hours later, shedding his clothes piece by piece as he lurches toward Jean’s nauseatingly huge bed. He can see Jean’s bare shoulder peeking out from underneath the covers and knows that Jean’s been waiting for him. The sight of it alone makes Nino’s heart swell.

“Where were you?” Jean says as Nino slips under the covers with him. He’s not accusing Nino of anything, just curious. It’s hard to get Jean worked up about anything, though Nino’s managed it a few times. Nino sometimes wishes he managed it more often.

“You’re warm,” Nino mumbles. He drapes his arm over Jean’s chest and presses his cold nose to the back of Jean’s neck. “Jean,” he says, just to say it.

Jean chuckles. “What a good answer to my question,” he says.

“I was drinking in the pub down the road,” Nino says. He flicks his tongue out, quick like a snake, to taste Jean’s skin. “Schwan is a lightweight. I guess that’s genetic.” Schwan had passed out on the table after a shot and a half of the whiskey Nino had specially imported from Badon. When Nino had to carry him back to the castle later, he’d realized that carrying another grown man wasn’t nearly as fun when it wasn’t Jean.

“Schwan?” Jean says. He allows it when Nino looms over him and rolls him onto his back. “Why Schwan?”

“Curiosity,” Nino says, his words muffled against Jean’s throat. His skin tastes so good, the way it always does. Everything about Jean makes Nino dizzy, and he never needed a stupid crown to do it. “Mine and his. I asked him why he stayed, he asked me the same thing.”

Jean makes an indistinct noise, but Nino isn’t sure if it’s disapproval or arousal because Nino’s slowly making his way down Jean’s chest. It very well could be both. Nino becomes fascinated with one of Jean’s nipples and bites down until Jean starts gasping beneath him.

Nino pauses. Beneath him isn’t right – under him, sure, but nothing about Jean is beneath _him_. It’s Nino who will always be kneeling at Jean’s feet, looking up.

Right before he passed out, Schwan had pointed out that one day Jean’s advisors will start making noise about a suitable match, resulting in a suitable heir. Some misplaced sense of obligation and gratefulness for the way Nino’s stuck by him all these years will probably result in Jean waving those advisors off, the same way he had when it came to Schwan.

 _But think about it this way,_ Schwan had said. _You don’t think it’s a good idea that I’m still around, do you?_

Nino had nearly laughed out loud at that. Schwan didn't understand him at all.

Jean pushes his fingers into Nino’s hair and pulls, hard, making him look up “What did you say?”

“What?” Nino asks, his voice little more than a breathless pant. Every nerve ending in his scalp is singing.

“Why do you stay, Nino?” Jean asks. “You don’t have to, you know.”

“But I do,” Nino says. He takes Jean in hand, followed by his mouth a moment later. _Because I worship you_ , he thinks, letting his eyes fall shut as he tries to choke himself, getting his fill of Jean. Nino wants every one of his senses to be overwhelmed by Jean and this is the best way he knows. _All I want to do is worship you. Let me, let me, let me_.

*

The next morning, Nino walks beside Jean as they make their way toward the throne room. Jean has a full slate of petitioners scheduled throughout the day, and it will likely be tedious and frustrating. But things are the same as they ever were: Jean believes in ACCA, and Nino believes in Jean.

Jean reaches over and touches Nino’s wrist, making Nino look sideways at him. “Today I want you by my side throughout the day,” Jean says.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Nino replies, bowing his head.

This time, Jean doesn’t correct him.


End file.
